Early reel-to-reel tape drives for recording and playing back digital data typically required manual loading of the tape through the tape drive and manual attachment of the terminal end of the tape to a take-up reel. Motors are used to rotate the reels in order to allow the information containing medium, such as magnetic tape, to pass before a read/write head of the tape drive head assembly in order to read information from or write information onto the tape.
Such a tape drive that requires manual loading of the tape has many disadvantages. For example, manual loading of the tape may greatly inconvenience the user of the tape drive, even assuming that the user can correctly load the tape. An automatic tape drive loading mechanism is therefore desirable.
An automatic tape drive loading mechanism design needs to take into consideration physical constraints placed upon the loading mechanism by the size and shape of a tape drive cabinet in which the loading mechanism is installed. The trend towards miniaturization of various devices that utilize tape drives (such as computers) requires that the tape drive loading mechanism take up a minimal amount of space within the device. Space is at a premium within these devices and needs to be reserved to the greatest extent possible for the electrical components within the device. Accordingly, there is a need for a tape drive loading mechanism that requires only a relatively small amount of space to perform its intended function properly.
A second physical constraint placed upon the loading mechanism is a weight limitation. In order to increase portability of devices, the device components should normally be as light as possible. On the other hand, the components need to be durable enough to withstand daily usage. Accordingly, there exists a need for a tape drive loading mechanism that is lightweight yet durable enough to require only a minimal amount of maintenance over the lifetime of the product.